


My Lord Bragi

by dandelionpower



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, norse gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower/pseuds/dandelionpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell just wants to sleep but someone has other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_butterfly/gifts).



> beta reader- Legolaslover1 (thanks dear!)
> 
> It's a really short fic but a few people on tumblr asked me for a part two so if I write it some day i'll post it here.

Mitchell was exhausted, beat up. His shift at the hospital had been more of a nightmare than a night shift and the only thing he could think about was sleeping. He stripped as fast as he could and literally fell on his stomach on the king size bed, his limbs sprawled on the mattress, taking up all the space on the bed. He sighed in relief— he planned to sleep like that, naked, on the top of the covers, not even bothering to get under the blankets. There was just one thing missing to his perfect bliss—his wonderful lover, who must still be at work at this hour of the day. He would have been glad to curl around a sleepy, adorable Anders, to trap him in his arms and kiss his bare shoulders. He loved Anders’ comforting warmth under the covers and he liked when his lover was moaning, part annoyed to be woken up, part rejoicing at the return of his dark haired lover to their bed.

But for now, the vampire was alone in the large bed. He rolled on his side, stretched, and grabbed a pillow to hug against his bare chest… it was a poor replacement for his golden teddy bear of a lover, but it would have to do. Mitchell closed his eyes and was slowly falling asleep when he heard the rustling of fabric somewhere in the room. Obviously, he wasn’t alone in the apartment.

 

"You are gorgeous," said Anders’ voice.

The vampire jumped slightly, he hadn’t heard the apartment’s door open so he didn’t expect Anders to be there. He opened his eyes reluctantly though the daylight was painful. His blond lover was leaning casually against the doorframe, his arms crossed, a fond smile on his lips.

"Aren’t you supposed to be at work? Dawn will be mad!," Mitchell reminded him. He liked the mortal who was working for Anders and he wasn’t very pleased when his boyfriend let her down in the middle of the day. Even if he knew that, for Anders, it was a habit that had nearly become a lifestyle.

The blond walked slowly towards the bed where Mitchell was still lying, naked, beautiful and somehow vulnerable. “I missed you…” the god whispered, his voice like honey, putting a hand on the small of the vampire’s back and caressing the skin softly and teasingly. The vampire noticed that Anders was wearing his grey suit. It was the vampire’s favorite—it made his lover look classy, lean, and sexy and it made his eyes look pale and soft, almost like silver.

"I missed you too," Mitchell sighed contently, closing his eyes again and leaning into the touch. His boyfriend knew how to tame him and make him melt, and caressing him like that was one sure way to do it. The god’s hand made its way lower to his ass cheeks and to his legs.

"I keep marvelling at how soft your skin is, very tempting, very soft for a hairy male," the god observed, his voice low and sensual.

Mitchell frowned and opened an eye to look at his lover, “That’s an odd compliment… I don’t know if I should be touched or offended…”

The god smiled, keeping on touching the vampire with his warm palm. He ran a hand up the inside of Mitchell’s inner thigh; sending shivers up the brunet’s spine and making him hard despite the exhaustion.

"I think you should feel touched, or at least you should relax and let me touch you and make love to you. Because all the wonders of Asgard cannot be compared to the beauty of your body and the bliss I feel when I’m near you," the blond purred.

The words sank into the vampire’s ears like hypnotizing exotic music and went directly in Mitchell’s heart, making him feel relaxed, loved, and needy.

The god grabbed Mitchell’s hips gently and rolled him onto his back.

”Will you let me make love to you? I missed you so much,” the blond continued, taking off his clothes and never breaking eye contact with the vampire who was already panting with anticipation, watching his lover strip and tossing his clothes on the floor.

"But we made love yesterday, remember?" the brunet teased his boyfriend.

The blond crawled on top of his lover and stole a long and lustful kiss from his lips. “I never thought I would miss you this much, that I would need you this much. I want you now,” the god murmured with a hungry voice, caressing his lover’s cheek.

"Okay, baby,” the vampire murmured, “but I’m tired as fuck and I don’t feel like moving from where I am, do you want to ride me?”

The god shook his head, “No my sweet, I want to be the one taking you, but you can lie on your back, I don’t mind at all,” he replied, pressing heated kisses on Mitchell’s chest.

Mitchell frowned slightly. Usually in their sex life, Anders was the one on the receiving end of the lovemaking and was more than fine with it… but well… why not? “You are sure it’s what you want?” the vampire asked.

"Hmm, yes, I’ve thought about it a lot lately, more than I should, and more than I thought I would," the blond whispered against the skin of his belly.

His lover’s mouth and soft lips had reached a rather sensitive part of his anatomy so Mitchell was too far gone to meditate about the meaning of this mysterious last assertion.

He shivered and moaned and left his body in his partner’s capable hands.

The blond prepared him almost tenderly, pressing tiny soothing kisses onto his face.

"Hmmm… Anders!" the vampire moaned loudly as the god finally penetrated him all the way inside his shaking and sweaty body.

"Call me Bragi please," the blond breathed into his neck, nipping at the skin.

"Anything you want, my lord Bragi," the vampire replied with a voice filled with pleasure as his lover began to move leisurely inside him. The blond’s request was maybe a bit strange, but at the same time, Mitchell didn’t mind a new kink. It wasn’t so surprising since Anders’ kinks could be the subject of a 1500 page dictionary… and being called by a god’s name in bed surely wasn’t the weirdest one.

"You should see yourself, how gorgeous you look falling apart under my thrusts," the god moaned, "my beautiful creature of the night," he complimented fondly.

Mitchell took the blond’s lips in a messy kiss and came hard, groaning against his partner’s lips.

"That was perfect, I so needed that…" the god told him softly, rolling on his side and dragging Mitchell with him in his arms.

The vampire closed his eyes, sated and satisfied as his lover caressed his face and petted his sweat-soaked hair.

"Your powers of seduction have always been a mystery to me," the blond murmured, "but I’m not complaining, maybe that’s the reason you fascinate me," he added, before kissing the brunet’s lips lovingly.

"Well, you’ve told me a lot of things since we’ve got together, but you’ve never told me how fascinating I am," Mitchell teased him.

The god didn’t reply, he closed his eyes and kissed Mitchell again, humming softly, savoring it. “I must go now, John,” he told the brunet reluctantly.

"Hmm yes, you should go back to work, I’m surprised Dawn hasn’t called yet to ask you to get your ass to the office," Mitchell agreed, before burying his face in the pillow.

About two seconds later, he heard the apartment’s door opening and footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

"Hello baby! I love when you’re sprawled like that in the bed, looking like you’ve been well fucked," Anders’ voice said cheerfully.

Mitchell sat up in the bed and looked at his boyfriend, a bit puzzled.

"Well… I bet I look well fucked, since you just fucked me in this very bed ten minutes ago," the vampire pointed out.

"What are you talking about? I was in my car ten minutes ago," Anders said, frowning and studying his lover’s face, wondering if he was feverish or just crazy.

The vampire noticed that Anders was wearing black trousers and a green shirt. There was no way Anders could have changed so quickly. Mitchell crawled to the edge of the bed to look at the carpet, where there were no clothes on the floor.

"Where is your grey suit?!,” Mitchell asked nervously.

"Well, in the closet I guess, I haven’t worn it since last Monday. Why?"

The vampire jumped out of the bed and opened the closet almost violently. The grey suit was there, on a hanger, perfectly ironed. There was no way someone had worn it or tossed it on the floor in the heat of passion. Mitchell stayed that way for several seconds, staring dumbly at the suit.

”Is everything okay, baby?,” Anders asked, beginning to be a bit worried about his boyfriend’s mental health.

Mitchell turned around and looked at his lover, completely confused, “IT’S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WERE THERE!!,” he nearly shouted. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “You were there! A couple minutes ago, you made love to me; you fucked me senseless in that fucking bed! I swear! I was with you! Why are you trying to mess with my head? If it’s a fucking joke, it’s not funny at all,” the vampire added, helpless and angry.

Anders put his hands gently on his boyfriend’s shoulders, “I’m not trying to mess with your head, love, you probably just had a really realistic wet dream, that happens sometimes, no big deal. I’m flattered, to be honest.”

"It wasn’t a dream," Mitchell protested, "It couldn’t have been a dream, I can still … feel it… feel you… inside me," he added weakly, somehow ashamed.

Anders opened his mouth to say something, but shut it right away.

"You asked me to call you Bragi," Mitchell said, hoping that Anders would remember what they had done less than fifteen minutes ago.

"Why would I ask you to call me Bragi? You know that I’m not a god anymore," Anders explained slowly, as if he was speaking to a scared child who had just had a nightmare, "I’m a mortal now, Bragi got back to Asgard during the ceremony with Odin and Frigg in the wood three weeks ago. You remember, right?”

"I know that! That’s why I thought it was a bit weird when we were making love and you asked me to call you Bragi!"

Anders frowned— he could clearly see in his lover’s eyes that he wasn’t lying.

"And you kept on telling me how much you missed me!" Mitchell added pitifully.

"Bragi…" Anders murmured, as if he was trying to put all the puzzle pieces together. Mitchell saw the confusion, the questions, and all the plausible hypotheses in Anders’ eyes, and suddenly something seemed to light up in the blond’s mind. His hands curled into fists as anger grew in his blue eyes. "BRAGI, YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!!!" Anders shouted, before storming out of the room. Mitchell put some clothes on in a hurry and when he joined his boyfriend in the kitchen, said boyfriend was talking (more like yelling), to someone on the phone. Axl, Mitchell figured.

"If you happen to see Odin by chance, can you ask him to order Bragi to keep it in his godly pants because he just came into my apartment when I was gone and MOLESTED MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

Mitchell heard Axl chuckle through the phone, “Well. I see him, sometimes, in visions, but you know, Anders, you were never able to keep it in your pants when you were him, even when I ordered you to stop having sex… so I don’t think Odin can do anything for you, I’m afraid.”

"Wait?… You still see him?," Anders asked, "What does he look like?"

"Me, he looks like me, it’s like looking in a mirror, but freakier.”

"YEAH! It makes sense…. Since Bragi took my appearance and FUCKED MITCHELL ALL AFTERNOON!!"

"Sorry bro, I can’t do anything for you…" Axl added.

Mitchell took the phone gently out of Anders’ death grip. “Bye Axl, sorry about that,” the vampire said into the phone, turning it off and putting it on the table.

He took his lover, who was shaking in anger, in his arms.

"Did you love it?," Anders hissed between his clenched teeth.

"Well, yes…" Mitchell replied honestly, "Since I thought it was you. But, weirdly, now that I think about it, it felt good, but it also felt a bit like sleeping with an ex. But it’s you I love, Anders, not Bragi.” the vampire added, kissing his boyfriend on his neck.

"He said he missed you?" Anders asked, calming down a bit.

"Yes. I think maybe he kinda fell for me when he was sharing your body, feeling the same sensations you did, you understand what I mean?" Mitchell asked.

"I don’t like to share you with anybody else, even a God," Anders growled, hugging Mitchell tighter in a possessive gesture.

"Understandable," the vampire stated, his face hidden in the blond’s neck. "I just have one question," the brunet told his lover, "how would I know from now on that I’m with you and not with Bragi?"

Anders’ eyes widened with realization, “That is an excellent question…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened was not his fault. He had been tricked, but he couldn’t get rid of that nasty, guilty feeling. Maybe it was because he had, in fact, enjoyed the intercourse. “I only enjoyed it because I thought it was Anders,” he kept on repeating himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that second chapter for my friend Kat's birthday a few months ago. Now I'm posting it. No beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Three weeks had passed since Bragi’s little impromptu visit into Mitchell’s bed. Anders seemed determined to act like nothing happened and Mitchell had not dared bringing it up again. He did not fail to notice two things though: Anders was not wearing the gray suit anymore and when they had sex, the blond man was slightly more possessive than he used to be.  

Mitchell still felt an odd kind of guilt about his encounter with the god of poetry. What happened was not his fault. He had been tricked, but he couldn’t get rid of that nasty feeling. Maybe it was because he had, in fact, enjoyed the intercourse. “ _I only enjoyed it because I thought it was Anders,_ ” he kept on repeating himself.

From the on, what would he do to make sure Anders was really Anders, to avoid sleeping again with someone who was not his boyfriend? This question had stayed unanswered since Anders was obviously not ready to speak about it. Mitchell had developed his own strategy though. He always paid close attention to how Anders dressed in the morning, from the color of his tie to the one of his socks, and he paid equal attention when he got back to work to see if everything was exactly similar. So far he had been able to make sure that way that it was really Anders who shared his bed and not some nosy Norse god. But then again, since the god had not reappeared, he was not entirely sure his method really worked. Or maybe, Bragi had come back and Mitchell was not aware of it. The whole situation was so fucked up sometimes Mitchell asked himself if he had not imagined all of it after all. Maybe his little roll in the sheets with Bragi had only been a very vivid dream, nothing else.

 

Today, Mitchell was alone in JPR office. Dawn had taken a day off and he was waiting for Anders to come back from a meeting.

When Anders finally walked into the office, Mitchell scanned his outfit, out of reflex: the same black trousers and the green shirt he had help Anders button up in the morning.

The lovers greeted each other. Anders put a light peck on Mitchell’s lips and put a hot cup of coffee into the vampire’s hands.

Anders sat on the edge of his desk and detailed Mitchell for a little while, sipping from his cup. “We should speak about what happened three weeks ago,” he decided. “We still didn’t find a way for you to make sure it’s me and not Bragi you are speaking to.”

It seemed like Anders was finally ready to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“I must say I racked my brain to find a reliable solution and couldn’t find anything more imaginative than checking your clothes or maybe a safe word,” Mitchell confessed. He took a gulp from his own cup and even closed his eyes for a few seconds to savor it. It was an especially good coffee.  

“A safe word would work, I guess. Something only we would know about," Anders suggested. "Do you have a word in mind? I hope it’s something naughty.”

“I’m pretty sure Bragi will expect something naughty coming from you,” the vampire pointed out.  

“You are probably right,” Anders mused, chewing on the edge of his cup as he thought.   

That safe word had to be something with a special significance for both of them. But most of Mitchell’s memories involving his lover dated from before the Gär, so, they also involved Bragi, since Anders was still his vessel at the time. And probably that everything Anders would remember, the god would as well. Mitchell had not really care about that before, but now it was a real puzzle for him to try to figure out where Anders finished and when Bragi began, back when the god was inhabiting the body of the man he loved.  After a long thoughtful silence, Mitchell shook his head in defeat. “I can’t think of any word.”

‘Me neither,” Anders replied.  “It will come in due time, I guess,” he added with a dismissive gesture. He kept gazing at Mitchell as he slowly put his half-full coffee cup on the desk and stood. “But right now, let’s not think about it. Dawn is not here. It’s just you and me, ” he said, the tone in his voice taking an unmistakable gravelly quality.

Mitchell smiled as Anders walked to him and kneeled on the carpet. The blond man’s hands were now on Mitchell’s knees, creating patches of warmth that radiated through the fabric of the dark jeans. Instantly, the vampire wanted for those hands and their warmth to go up his thighs. And they did, as Anders beautiful mouth got closer to his. And soon enough, the lips were on his: plush and wet. Mitchell’s eyelid fluttered shut as he let the tip of Anders’ tongue travel on his lower lip. The blond man took his time to kiss him: it was slow, sensual and sometimes their lips were barely touching; only their breath tangled in the tiny space between their waiting mouths.

“It feels so good to kiss you,” Anders whispered when they parted. There was a green flicker in his eyes, something both familiar and unfamiliar. Mitchell felt his blood freeze into his veins for a split second.  “Bragi.” 

It was not his lover but the god he had in front of him.

The blue eyes widened in surprise at first, but soon, the god’s lips stretched into an amused smile. “What betrayed me?” Bragi wondered, curious. His hands had not move from where they were on Mitchell’s thighs.

“The green in your eyes,” Mitchell stuttered, still stunned.  

“Oh yes… I never learnt to control that. It happens when I get a little emotional,” the Norse god admitted.  He gave Mitchell his space and walked back to the desk where he sat into Anders’ chair.

“You nearly fooled me,” the vampire stated, frowning, “with the coffee, the green shirt, the questions and all. Just like you fooled me the other time.”  

The god winked. He did not seem to care that Mitchell unmasked him. “When he and I shared the same body, the cleverness did not only come from Anders, you know,” Bragi pointed out. “I made a mistake with the grey suit the last time, I wasn’t going to make the same again.”

“Why are you here again, Bragi?” Mitchell questioned, growing a little agitated.

“I wanted to see how you were doing, _Ástin mín_.”

Mitchell didn’t understand the old Norse language, but he could tell, by the loving expression of the god’s face and his gentle tone that the last words were an endearment.

The vampire, however, was not inclined to let himself be coaxed by that. “Why did you sleep with me? Anders was truly mad, you know!”

Bragi chuckled. “I can imagine.”

“I could have felt abused,“ Mitchell protested, frustrated to see the god taking the matter so lightly.

Bragi tilted his head to the side and held the vampire’s gaze. “But you didn’t.”

Mitchell ignored the last sentence. He threw a glance at the office’s door. What if Anders, the real Anders, came back and found Bragi there in his office, sat in his chair like he owned the place. He would probably go mad and assume they had done something together. In fact they had, since Bragi had his lips on Mitchell’s only short minutes ago. Looking at this man, looking exactly like his boyfriend, from his looks to his voice and his expression, but wasn’t him, the vampire wondered if he was not going crazy himself.

“Why don’t you show your true self, instead of taking your former vessel’s appearance?” he groaned.

The god shrugged and left his seat to take three steps toward Mitchell. “As you wish,” he replied.

What happened next left Mitchell completely astonished. It was like the god had the sun into his chest. His whole torso was giving off such an intense light that the vampire had to cover his eyes with both gloved hands to avoid being blinded. When he could finally see again: there was still someone standing in the middle of Anders’ office.

The god had still Anders’ blue eyes, the same manly chin and long nose. The full lips were the same as well, but were now framed with a braided mustache with beads at the tips. The beard was thicker and the golden hair were at shoulder-length, while Anders always kept them short. The shoulders were maybe a little broader under the grey, woolen tunic and Bragi was taller than Anders, but overall, to Mitchell, the god was only a Viking version of his boyfriend.

Mitchell’s eyes narrowed. “You still look an awful lot like Anders. How can I know this is your real face?”

“I can take any appearance I want when I walk on earth,” Bragi explained, “but this is the one I chose when I left Anders behind and was born back into Asgard: it’s that one that the other gods see when they look at me.” His voice sounded like Anders’ as well, if a tad deeper. The sound of it immediately made Mitchell feel calmer, more serene. He tried in vain to fight that feeling, knowing quite well what the god’s power was.

“Why did you choose that one? Because of Anders?” the vampire wondered, relaxing back into the couch.

“Not for Anders. “

“I don’t understand.”

The green sparkles were back into the god’s eyes. “Can’t you guess?”

“For me.”

The god of poetry had a warm smile. “Does it surprise you?”  

“I don’t know,” Mitchell admitted, uncertain. He stood and paced in the room, running his hand into his curls. It could be easy to leave the room and abandon Bragi there. But his mind was not able to form such plan right now. It was lulled and pacified by the god’s voice.

“Idunn is my wife, and she’ll always be my lady and my spouse,” the Asgardian told Mitchell, placing a hand on his chest to make him stop in his tracks. “But I formed an attachment when I was living here in Midgard, and i can’t forget that you are my one true love, John.” Bragi took the vampire’s hand in his and brought his fingers to his lips, left kisses on two of his knuckles. Then he covered the vampire’s cold hand with his hot one.  “I don’t want to renounce you.”  

Lord Bragi, the god of poetry, was wooing him, Mitchell’s numb mind realized.  He did not withdraw his hand, too stupefied to do so.

“I know what you want, John… in the depths of your heart. I know what your soul desires,” Bragi went on. “But Anders is never going to give you that. He is too afraid and you know it. Only I can love you the way you deserve.”

He let go of Mitchell’s hand, but the Irishman did not speak or moved.

The god glanced at the door, uttered a displeased sound and he cleared his throat.

 “ I have to go,” he told Mitchell. There was yearning in Bragi’s expression. He seemed to regret not being able to spend more time with the Irishman. He cupped Mitchell’s face, running thumbs on his stubble. The vampire thought the god would try to kiss him again so he resisted, turning his head to the left, taking his lips away from the Asgardian’s reach. The god of poetry did not lean forward, though. Mitchell had maybe been mistaken on the god’s intentions.

“I will come back soon with an offer,” Bragi murmured. He let go of Mitchell’s face and headed to the door, the sleeves of his tunic making a soft rustling sound as he went. He turned around to give Mitchell a last glance. Bragi crossed the doorframe and closed the door behind him.

When the vampire turned around to look at Anders’ desk, he notices that the two cups had vanished,but  he still had the taste of the hot beverage on his tongue and that was a damn good coffee.

“ _Pity that Asgard’s coffee tastes better than Auckland’s_ ,” was Mitchell absurd thought when he let himself fall into the couch again. The effect of Bragi’s voice was beginning to wear off and Mitchell could feel it like a tingle in his fingers and ears. A thousand questions without answers were racing into his mind.

“Mitch?”

 _“There is nothing to be confused about_ ,” Mitchell told himself, which just managed to make him even more confused.

“Mitch!”

“Oh,” the vampire let out, when he realized he had been staring into the void and that Anders was standing in front of him with a cup of coffee in each hands and an eyebrow raised.           

“Anders,” Mitchell rasped. And before Anders could put the cups away, his boyfriend stood up and  engulfed him in a tight hug.

“Shit! Easy, Drac!” Anders cursed, trying his best not to spill coffee over both of them.. That’s when Mitchell noticed something: something that should have been obvious for a creature with sharp senses like him.  He could smell Anders’ aftershave, his shampoo, his deodorant, a bit of manly musk. Bragi, on the other hand, had no scent.

Mitchell buried his face into Anders’ neck and took three deep breath. Then, he released his lover who gave him a funny look.

“You’re acting weird,” Anders pointed out, handing him one of the cups he had somehow salvaged from Mitchell’s hug attack. “And by that, I mean weirder than usual. What’s up with you?”

The vampire took the offered beverage but he was not thirsty anymore.  “There’s nothing,” he lied, wetting his lips with his tongue. “I had a long day, that’s all. I needed some comfort.”

Anders looked wary, but he dropped the matter with a shrug and a sip of coffee.

The Irishman felt guilty for lying, but he knew Anders would get uselessly angry if he knew about the god’s visit. The feeling of Bragi’s hands on Mitchell’s face still lingered there, like a burning reminded of his insincerity, and he hated himself a little.


End file.
